Various manual dispensers of products are well known for dispensing products such as hand and skin cleaning fluids, whether as liquids or foamed soap, paper towel dispensers as for use in washrooms, toilet tissue dispensers as for use in washrooms, toilet cover dispensers as for use in washrooms, feminine hygiene product dispensers, and beverage dispensers in cafeterias. Known such manual dispensers are manually operated in the sense that manual forces are applied to dispense the product. One difficulty which arises with such dispensing apparatus is to provide for timely maintenance, servicing and monitoring such as, for example, to ensure that there is always product to be dispensed and that the dispenser is operating properly.
The present inventor has appreciated a desire to provide for communication of such dispensing apparatus with various other systems. However, a disadvantage arises insofar as such manual dispensers are not connected to any electrical power source and thus are not adapted to drive electrically powered communication systems.
Replaceable batteries are known for placement in dispensing apparatus so as to drive dispensing motors and/or electronics associated with the apparatus, however, such replaceable batteries suffer the disadvantage that they are another component of the system which is prone to failure. Moreover, in manual dispensing apparatus, the cost of the batteries substantially decreases the commercial viability of the manual dispensing apparatus particularly in a competitive market favouring simple inexpensive manually operated dispensing apparatus.
Fuel cells for the creation of electrical energy by the conversion of alcohol compounds, such as ethanol, are known as are techniques for manufacturing such fuel cells in the mass production manner as on the plastic film.
Direct alcohol fuel cells are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,193 to Ready, issued Jul. 21, 1992 which teaches generation of electricity in a small compact alcohol fuelled fuel cell electric power plant in which poisoning by reaction intermediates is avoided or minimized. As alcohol fuels, lower primary alcohols are preferred particularly methanol and ethanol with other lower primary alcohols such as 1-propanol, 1-butanol and n-amyl alcohol also operative.